inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
A New Enemy!
Chapter 21 of the fanfic; "Let's Play Soccer! The twisted Adventure!" Click the link for the summary X3 Story "Ready?" Nagumo shouted out to the Chaos team. "Yeah!!" After a looong day of practice, Raimon decides to rest up a bit. But then...! "Tasuku! Watch out!!" A ball, similar to the ones from Aliea came towards Tasuku! "Heh, nice one." Nagumo laughed. "Aliea! What now?!" Endou shouted. "We are Chaos! We challenge you to a match!!" Chaos shouted back. There's the whistle! The match began! "Guys! Combine your defense techniques!" Suzuno ordered. "Time Travel!" "Ryuusei Kick!" "Flame Slide!!" "Frozen Steal!" "Aphrodi!!" Endou and the team shouted as Aphrodi was knocked over and badly injured. "Woooow..in 10 seconds, we knocked down one already!" Kira laughed. "A-aphrodi! Are you okay?!" Endou asked. "G-gah..I-i'm fine...le-let me c-continue.." Aphrodi replied, in a weak voice. The match went on! "Atsukia!" Gemini passed the ball. "Gazel!" The ball was passed on to Suzuno. "Northern...Impact!!" "N-never..I'll never let yo--" "GOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAL!" Chaos wins the first point! As soon as that, Aphrodi fell. He couldn't stand at all. "Aphrodi!!" "I'm calling the ambulance! You'll have to play with 10 players." Hitomiko ordered. "Yes, ma'am!!" "Tsk. Ten players. Whatever." Nagumo bluffed. "Mhmm. Don't back down!" Suzuno nodded. "Beat 'em down!" Rese added. The match went on...So far, the results were absolute Chaos. Raimon continued to suffer. "Guys! Don't give up...!" Endou shouted, trying to stand. "Come on, give up already!" Rese yawned. "Rese! We won't give up until you....all of you...return to the way you were.." Endou replied. "You leave us with no choice. We'll finish you now." Rese said. "Rese...I know what you've been through..I really understand..But that does't mean..you should do this.." Endou said, getting weaker. "Stop talking, you! Or else...I'll finish you!!" Rese shouted, getting furious. "If you'd finish us now...you'd do that through soccer, right? The soccer that all of you love.." Endou smiled. Everyone looked at each other, trying to understand. But they do, they do understand. "Stop this now." Hiroto said from far away. "G-gran.." Rese sighed. "The decision was final. Sorry." Hiroto replied. "Rese, I've been wanting to ask you.." Nagumo said, with a sad face. "Hm..?" Rese replied, trying to smile. "Wh-why'd you join Aliea?" Suzuno asked. "Heh..Well...I didn't wanna break our promise." Rese answered. Everyone seemed to be shocked by Rese's answer. "Huh? Was there something I said? You didn't forget the promise, did you?" Rese said back, trying to hold back her tears. "Break our promise? You of all people...you mastered two of the elements that are opposites of each other! That's quite hard!!" Nagumo laughed. "Heh. 'That we'll get stronger, challenge each other's teams when we grow up, and master that technique, and our own techniques too!~' That was exactly what you said. I can't forget it for some reason." Suzuno said. "Forget? Impossible!! I've been training like crazy!" Nagumo shouted. "Nagumo...Suzuno...I-i...I'm glad I met you..Thanks to soccer, I met you two.." Rese said, starting to cry. "I'm happy, too." Suzuno replied with a heartwarming smile. "Hey! I'm bursting of happiness, here too!" Nagumo laughed. "So there you have it, Hiroto! We're stopping here! Quitting Aliea!" Rese shouted. "What?! After all the power dad gave you?!" Hiroto said, starting to get angry. "Friendship is the true strongest power." Suzuno, Rese and Nagumo said. "Hmph, yeah! Take that, Hiroto!" Kira and Gemini teased. "You three...I'll fight you three soon!! That goes for you and your team, too, Endou-kun." Hiroto said as he disappeared. "G-guys...We're sorry.." Chaos apologized. "We're glad you came back." Everyone in Raimon said. After a few hours... "Guys! Let's play soccer!" Rese shouted. "We're joining in, okay?!" Suzuno and Nagumo shouted. "Raimon! Fight us! The Genisis!" Hiroto and his team shouted from far away. "Hiroto!!" Endou shouted angrily. "Yo, Endou-kun!~" Hiroto laughed at how Endou was acting so childish. "What now?!" Rese asked. "Ah~ Rese, Burn, Gazel~ Nice to see you back here." Hiroto laughed once again. "You haven't answered the question, Gran. What are you doing here?" Suzuno asked calmly. "Like I said...I'm gonna defeat you! Fight us!" Hiroto taunted. "You asked for it...!" Nagumo said as he moved forward to punch Gran. But he was stopped. "If you refuse...I'm gonna have to continue dad's plan of ruling the world." Hiroto yawned. "Guess we have no choice.." Endou sighed. "Let's save the world!!" __________________________________________________ By the way...This fanfic's almost done! Read this for more info! Hungry4ramen 10:17, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Category:Fanfictions Category:Let's Play Soccer!~ The Twisted Adventure!